


Cowboy In His Apron

by SleepyBushi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBushi/pseuds/SleepyBushi
Summary: As a waiter in a bar, cowboy was teased by his commander through the earphone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that Jesse is the one who enjoys flirting with Gabe during their missions, but the update has totally changed my mind. Jesse is such a cutie! 
> 
> Chapter 1 is in English, and I'll add Chinese version in chapter 2. Hope you like this.

While Jesse was pulling a cart out in order to clean dishes and plates with scrap that former customers remained on the table away, he heard a voice, coarse and deep, classic Gabriel Reyes's style. Instantly, He looked around and found no one but customers as well as waiters like him.

"In your earphone." The voice again."How's your day?"

"Evening, commander." McCree greeted to him, and then he continued doing boring works when the strenuous restaurant manager glanced at his idleness. "Just as you see, borin' as hell. Nothin' about target could we found."

"Miss me?" Reyes ignored his spy stuff, asking to him. "Don't you worry, I blocked Genji and our doctor."

"Oh, way too much, Reyes." McCree answered hilariously. "But I thin' you must recover our communication system ASAP before Ninja loses his temper." Actually McCree was so wrong since Genji was happy with not hearing the two guys' meaningless chats over and over during every group mission. It causes brain damages which are server than enemies do.

"I always do wise decisions." Reyes said, "You look so fine with an apron. White color is fit. I should notice that early."

McCree was putting a tulip-shaped glass in the cupboard with the supervision from one manager, subconsciously lowering his head to peek at his reflection through a mirror embedded on the wall of a cupboard. He felt a sense of embarrassment. "Nah, the worst thing in the world I suppose." Delicate embroideries on the rim of aprons, which made such a masculine man look feminine. Rude customers, especially slutty, drunk ladies, enjoyed making fun of him due to this design.

"What happened with it? I can see you frown." Gabriel teased.

McCree decided to ignore the malicious old man and paid fully attention to his job. He took a sponge at hand, squeezing a little bit liquid detergent.

"Stop!" McCree hissed furiously, clenching his fists and teeth. He turned the tap, letting the sound of running water disguise his words. "Or I'll strip this- stupid uniform and fight against you."

"I'm listening, so 'You'll strip....'"Gabriel grinned and maliciously misinterpreted cowboy's words. 

"For beat you! " Unconsciously, McCree raised his voice, attracting some customers' attention. He then flurried, lowered his head and pretended to be busy with his cleaning works. 

But Gabriel was still talking via the earphone.

"You will strip for me, Jesse." McCree moaned slightly when he heard his first name from commander's whispering.

That Image Reyes was breathing and murmuring near his left earlobe made him feel sensitive, embarrassed and, arousal, sure as fuck.

"Stop it..." He begged in hesitation, with the lips trembling like blossoms in the wind. 

"How does the detergent smell? "Surely Reyes controlled his cowboy's mind and the development of this dirty talk just as he had did in the past. "Is it fragrant, like real lemonade? I know your favorite scented—"

"Commander! "

Definitely it's a turn-on point that McCree called Gabe 'commander' in private even when he is allowed to call his real name. The cunning old man, with a peculiar kink related to power manipulation, looking his soldier standing beside the bar counter angrily and swallowing his saliva from monitors. 

"I want to strip your pants, use your detergent as lube, and badly fuck you when you're...wearing this apron."He panted. It's lunchtime. He can undress the zipper in his own office, but Jesse...

"Move cowboy, don't be lazy. In your 11.am direction, a lady is waiting you moron. Go. I won't tease you soon. " Reyes reminded him. The cowboy acted as he was in a fever. 

McCree was too naive to trust Reyes, the stupid old man, whimpering and huffing by earphone when McCree was writing names of ordered recipes down in Italian.

"Don't you notice her wanting eyes? She got a crush on you I'm so sure." Gabriel said. Dick throbbed in his fist. "Maybe she has misunderstood your shyness....Are you erect, or semi, under your apron? I hope she wasn't know."

Deadly she WAS. McCree cried out loudly when the fearless young lady put her hand on his sensitive thigh. 

"I was so over for that! "He yelled at the manager as well as his commander.

Fuck Reyes. Fuck frivolous customers. Fuck lemon-scented detergents. Fuck hard-to-cleaned chandeliers. Fuck the pink-colored bow tie and, of course, the apron.

FUCK. THIS. JOB. 

Ignoring expressions in everyone's eyes, McCree trotted in a hurry, pushed the door and left this place. He put the apron off, and threw it in the trash can with abominations. 

"There you are— strip, because of me."Reyes burst into laugh.


	2. 中文

当杰西.麦克雷推着餐车来到餐桌前，收拾杯碟和食物残羹时，他听见有人在他耳边说话，那声音低沉而沙哑，经典的莱耶斯个人风格。他立即环顾四周，却只看见食客们，以及稀稀疏疏分布的服务生。

“在你的耳机里。”那个声音又响了起来。“今天过得怎么样？”

“晚上好，长官。”麦克雷恭敬问候，当他瞥到虎视眈眈的领班正不满地看着他懒散的作风时，他只好继续忙活着清理工作。“就像你看见那样，无聊极了。我们找不到任何有关目标的信息。”他压低声音汇报道。

“想我吗？”无视了间谍工作相关事宜，莱耶斯问。“别担心，我把源氏和医生屏蔽了。”

“哦。”麦克雷如释重负，“我想死你了，莱耶斯。”他控制不住话音的欣喜。“但我建议你还是趁忍者没生气，早点儿恢复交流系统。”事实上麦克雷的判断大错特错，源氏会因不用听见这两个人在每一个团队任务中无休无止的无意义对话感激涕零，那些恼人的对话对他的大脑造成的损害要比敌人严重得多。

“我总是做明智的决定。”莱耶斯说道，“你穿上这条围裙感觉棒极了。白色很适合你。我后悔没有早一点发现。”

他说这话时，麦克雷正小心翼翼地将郁金香形状的水晶酒杯放在酒柜里。透过酒柜内嵌的镜子，他迅速瞥了一眼自己的倒影，内心尴尬无比。“不，这绝对是世界上最恶心的围裙。”他说道。围裙的边缘还绣着精致的花纹刺绣，穿在一个强壮的男人身上真是娘炮得出奇。那些举止言行粗鲁的顾客，特别是喝醉了酒、放浪形骸的女人们，总是聚在一起调笑他的穿着。

“我看见你皱眉了。在我没看见你的时候发生了什么事吗？”

麦克雷决定无视这个恶毒的老男人，将注意力全部放在工作上。他走到水槽旁边，拿起海绵，将少量洗涤剂挤在上面。

“发生了什么啊，假期工？”

“闭嘴！”麦克雷压低声音威吓道。穿成这样来做工又不是他的决定。他气得咬紧牙关，将手里的海绵捏得喷溅泡沫，打开水龙头，让水流声掩盖他的说话声：“不然我就脱下这套愚蠢的制服然后跑去揍你！”

“我听见了。你说‘我要脱下衣服……’”莱耶斯故意把话说到一半便戛然而止。

“为了去教训你！”麦克雷无意识地提高了音量，附近顾客投来了惊讶的目光。他立即低下头，惴惴不安地继续手中的清洁工作。但莱耶斯还在说话。

“你会为我脱下衣服，杰西。”莱耶斯把他的名字说得很性感挑逗，麦克雷的喉咙深处不禁低吟。他想象此刻莱耶斯就站在他身后，在他的左耳边呼吸和低语着。他变得愈加敏感而尴尬，毫无疑问地被唤起了性欲。

“别说了……”他乞求道，唇瓣颤抖着。

“清洁剂闻起来怎么样？”莱耶斯问道，毫无疑问，他总是能够掌握牛仔的精神，控制它们之间这种私密谈话的发展。“它闻起来像柠檬水，对吗？我知道你最喜欢柠檬味道的润滑剂——”

“长官！”

莱耶斯享受这种时刻，当麦克雷和他私下相处时却仍叫他“长官”，即使他允许牛仔对自己直呼其名。男人喜欢握权在手的感觉。他通过监视器，看见他的士兵气得僵硬地站在吧台后面兀自吞咽口水。

“我要脱掉你的裤子，用你手指上的清洁剂做润滑，然后狠狠操你……顺便一提，那时候你还穿着围裙。”他粗喘着。现在是用餐时间。他能在私人办公室悄悄拉开自己的裤链，但杰西……

“别傻站着，当心被炒鱿鱼。笨蛋。”莱耶斯突然警醒他，“在你十一点钟方向，那女的等你等到快坐上一刻钟了。抬起你的脚！放心，我不调戏你了。”

牛仔脚步飘忽地走到她的桌前，仿佛在发高烧。他还是太天真了，竟然依旧选择相信莱耶斯。莱耶斯，这个该死的老男人，在他一边集中精力用意大利语书写菜名时，始终在撸动他的阴茎，毫不避讳地通过耳机低吼着。

“你注意她观察你的眼神了吗？我十分确信她着迷你那张脸呢。”他戏谑着说，“或许她误解了你的羞涩？我的天啊，你围裙下是勃起了，一半？我希望她没注意到。”

她当然注意到了。当她贪婪无畏的手穿过桌布摸在麦克雷痉挛的大腿时，他大声尖叫起来。

“我他妈不干了！”麦克雷对着领班和真正的长官同时吼道。

操他妈的莱耶斯，操他妈的傻逼顾客，操他妈的柠檬味洗涤剂，操他妈的难伺候的水晶吊灯，操他妈的粉色领结还有这个围裙！！

操他妈的工作！

无视所有人的目光，他气呼呼地推门而出，将围裙脱下来扔进垃圾桶。

“正如我所说——‘你会为我脱下衣服’。”莱耶斯放肆大笑。


End file.
